1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for simplifying the duplication user environment data in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The UNIX operating system is an interactive time-sharing operating system invented in 1969. The UNIX operating system is a multi-user operating system supporting serial and network connected terminals for multiple users. UNIX is a multitasking operating system allowing multiple users to use the same system simultaneously. The UNIX operating system includes a kernel, shell, and utilities. UNIX is a portable operating system, requiring only the kernel to be written in assembler, and supports a wide range of support tools including development, debuggers, and compilers.
As a multi-user operating system, UNIX allows multiple people to share the same computer system simultaneously. UNIX accomplishes this by time-slicing the computer""s central processing unit, or xe2x80x9cCPU,xe2x80x9d into intervals. Each user gets a certain amount of time for the system to execute requested instructions. After the user""s allotted time has expired, the operating system intervenes by interrupting the CPU, saving the user""s program state (program code and data), restores the next user""s program state and begins executing the next user""s program (for the next user""s amount of time). This process continues indefinitely cycling through all users using the system. When the last user""s time-slice has expired, control is transferred back to the first user again and another cycle commences.
The UNIX operating system is both a multi-user operating system and a multi-tasking operating system. As the name implies, the multi-user aspect of UNIX allows multiple users to use the same system at the same time. As a multi-tasking operating system, UNIX permits multiple programs (or portions of programs called threads of execution) to execute at the same time. The operating system rapidly switches the processor between the various programs (or threads of execution) in order to execute each of the programs or threads. IBM""s OS/2 and Microsoft""s Windows 95/98/NT are examples of single-user multi-tasking operating systems while UNIX is an example of a multiuser multi-tasking operating system. Multi-tasking operating systems support both foreground and background tasks. A foreground task is a task that directly interfaces with the user using an input device and the screen. A background task runs in the background and does not access the input device(s) (such as the keyboard, a mouse, or a touch-pad) and does not access the screen. Background tasks include operations like printing which can be spooled for later execution.
The UNIX operating system keeps track of all programs running in the system and allocates resources, such as disks, memory, and printer queues, as required. UNIX allocates resources so that, ideally, each program receives a fair share of resources to execute properly. UNIX doles out resources using two methods: scheduling priority and system semaphores. Each program is assigned a priority level. Higher priority tasks (like reading and writing to the disk) are performed more regularly. User programs may have their priority adjusted dynamically, upwards or downwards, depending on their activity and the available system resources. System semaphores are used by the operating system to control system resources. A program can be assigned a resource by getting a semaphore by making a system call to the operating system. When the resource is no longer needed, the semaphore is returned to the operating system, which can then allocate it to another program.
Disk drives and printers are serial in nature. This means that only one request can be performed at any one time. In order for more than one user to use these resources at once, the operating system manages them using queues. Each serial device is associated with a queue. When a programs wants access to the device (i.e., a disk drive) it sends a request to the queue associated with the device. The UNIX operating system runs background tasks (called daemons), which monitor the queues and service requests for them. The requests are performed by the daemon process and the results are returned to the user""s program.
Multi-tasking systems provide a set of utilities for managing processes. In UNIX, these are ps (list processes), kill (kill a process), and and at the end of a command line (run a process in the background). In UNIX, all user programs and application software use the system call interface to access system resources such as disks, printers, and memory. The system call interface in UNIX provides a set of system calls (C language functions). The purpose of the system call interface is to provide system integrity, as all low-level hardware access is under the control of the UNIX operating system and not the user-written programs. This prevents a program from corrupting the system.
Upon receiving a system call, the operating system validates its access permission, executes the request on behalf of the requesting program, and returns the results to the requesting program. If the request is invalid or the user does not have access permission, the operating system does not perform the request and an error is returned to the requesting program. The system call is accessible as a set of C language functions, as the majority of UNIX is written in the C language. Typical system calls are: _readxe2x80x94for reading from the disk; _writexe2x80x94for writing to the disk; _getchxe2x80x94for reading a character from a terminal; _putchxe2x80x94for writing a character to the terminal; and _ioctlxe2x80x94for controlling and setting device parameters.
As the name implies, the kernel is at the core of the UNIX operating system and is loaded each time the system is started, also referred to as a system xe2x80x9cboot.xe2x80x9d The kernel manages the resources of the system, presenting them to the users as a coherent system. The user does not have to understand much, if anything, about the kernel in order to use a UNIX system. The kernel provides various necessary functions in the UNIX environment. The kernel manages the system""s memory and allocates it to each process. It takes time for the kernel to save and restore the program""s state and switch from one program to the next (called dispatching). This action needs to execute quickly because time spent switching between programs takes away from the time available to actually run the users"" programs. The time spent in the xe2x80x9csystem statexe2x80x9d where the kernel performs tasks like switching between user programs is the system overhead and should be kept as low as possible. In a typical UNIX system, system overhead should be less than 10% of the overall time.
The kernel also schedules the work to be done by the central processing unit, or xe2x80x9cCPU,xe2x80x9d so that the work of each user is carried out efficiently. The kernel transfers data from one part of the system to another. Switching between user programs in main memory is also done by the kernel. Main system memory is divided into portions for the operating system and user programs. Kernel memory space is kept separate from user programs. When insufficient main memory exists to run a program, another program is written out to disk (swapped) to free enough main memory to run the first program. The kernel determines which program is the best candidate to swap out to disk based on various factors. When too many programs are being executed on the system at the same time, the system gets overloaded and the operating system spends more time swapping files out to disk and less time executing programs causing performance degradation. The kernel also accepts instructions from the xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d and carries them out. Furthermore, the kernel enforces access permissions that are in place in the system. Access permissions exist for each file and directory in the system and determine whether other users can access, execute, or modify the given file or directory.
For file handling, UNIX uses a hierarchical directory structure for organizing and maintaining files. Access permissions correspond to files and directories. As previously stated, the UNIX operating system organizes files into directories which are stored in a hierarchical tree-type configuration. At the top of the tree is the root directory which is represented by a slash (/} character. The root directory contains one or more directories. These directories, in turn, may contain further directories containing user files and other system files. A few standard directories that will be found in many UNIX are as follows:
/bin This directory contains the basic system commands.
/etc This directory contains system configuration files and programs used for administrating the system.
/lib This directory contains the system libraries.
/tmp This directory is used to store temporary files.
/usr/bin This directory contains the commands that are not stored in /bin.
/usr/man This directory contains manual pages for programs
/usr/local This directory contains local programs that were installed by the system administrator (sysadmin) and were not included with the original system. In particular, /usr/local/bin contains local command files (binaries), and /usr/local/man contains local manual pages.
/home The actual directory location varies from system to system, but somewhere on the system will be a location where all of the users"" home directories are located.
The fundamental structure that the UNIX operating system uses to store information is the file. A file is a sequence of bytes. UNIX keeps track of files internally by assigning each file a unique identification number. These numbers, called i-node numbers, are used only within the UNIX kernel itself. While UNIX uses i-node numbers to refer to files, it allows users to identify each file by a user-assigned name. A file name can be any sequence of characters and can be up to fourteen characters long.
There are three types of files in the UNIX file system: (1) ordinary files, which may be executable programs, text, or other types of data used as input or produced as output from some operation; (2) directory files, which contain lists of files in directories outlined above; and (3) special files, which provide a standard method of accessing input/output devices.
Internally, a directory is a file that contains the names of ordinary files and other directories and the corresponding i-node numbers for the files. With the i-node number, UNIX can examine other internal tables to determine where the file is stored and make it accessible to the user. UNIX directories themselves have names, examples of which were provided above, and can be up to fourteen characters long.
UNIX maintains a great deal of information about the files that it manages. For each file, the file system keeps track of the file""s size, location, ownership, security, type, creation time, modification time, and access time. All of this information is maintained automatically by the file system as the files are created and used. UNIX file systems reside on mass storage devices such as disk drives and disk arrays. UNIX organizes a disk into a sequence of blocks. These blocks are usually either 512 or 2048 bytes long. The contents of a file are stored in one or more blocks which may be widely scattered on the disk.
An ordinary file is addressed through the i-node structure. Each i-node is addressed by an index contained in an i-list. The i-list is generated based on the size of the file system, with larger file systems generally implying more files and, thus, larger i-lists. Each i-node contains thirteen 4-byte disk address elements. The direct i-node can contain up to ten block addresses. If the file is larger than this, then the eleventh address points to the first level indirect block. Addresses 12 and 13 are used for second level and third level indirect blocks, respectively, with the indirect addressing chain before the first data block growing by one level as each new address slot in the direct i-node is required.
All input and output (I/O) is done by reading and writing files, because all peripheral devices, even terminals, are treated as files in the file system. In a most general case, before reading and writing a file, it is necessary to inform the system of the intention to do so by opening the file. In order to write to a file, it may also be necessary to create it. When a file is opened or created (by way of the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccreatexe2x80x9d system calls), the system checks for the right to do so and, if the user has the right to do so, the system returns a non-negative integer called a file descriptor. Whenever I/O is to be done on this file, the file descriptor is used, instead of the file name, to identify the file. The open file descriptor has associated with it a file table entry kept in the xe2x80x9cprocessxe2x80x9d space of the user who has opened the file. In UNIX terminology, the term xe2x80x9cprocessxe2x80x9d is used interchangeably with a program that is being executed. The file table entry contains information about an open file, including an i-node pointer for the file and the file pointer for the file, which defines the current position to be read or written in the file. All information about an open file is maintained by the system.
In conventional UNIX systems, all input and output is done by two system callsxe2x80x94xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94which are accessed from programs having functions of the same name. For both system calls, the first argument is a file descriptor, the second argument is a pointer to a buffer that serves as the data source or destination, and the third argument is the number of bytes to be transferred. Each xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d system call counts the number of bytes transferred. On reading, the number of bytes returned may be less than the number requested because fewer bytes than the number requested remain to be read. A return code of zero means that the end-of-file has been reached, a return code of xe2x88x921 means that an error occurred. For writing, the return code is the number of bytes actually written. An error has occurred if this number does not match the number of bytes which were supposed to be written.
UNIX monitors the state of each terminal input line connected to the system with a system process called getty. When getty detects that a user has turned on a terminal, it presents the logon prompt, and when the userid and password are validated, the UNIX system associates a shell program (such as sh) with that terminal placing the user in the shell program. The shell program provides a prompt that typically signifies which shell program is being executed. The user types commands at the prompt. The shell program acts as a command interpreter taking each command and passing them to the kernel to be acted upon. The shell then displays the results of the operation on the screen. Users use the shell to create a personalized environment that suits the needs of the user. The user can change environment variables that control the user""s environment.
The EDITOR environment variable sets the editor that will be used by other programs such as the mail program. The PAGER environment variable sets the pager that will be used by programs such as man to display manual pages. The PATH environment variable specifies the directories that the shell is to look through to find a command. These directories are searched in the order in which they appear. The PRINTER environment variable sets the printer to which all output is sent by the lpr command. The SHELL variable sets the default shell that is used by the user. The TERM variable sets the terminal type for programs such as the editor and pager. The TZ environment variable sets the time zone where the user is located.
There are several shells that are available to UNIX users. Each shell provides different features and functionality than other shells. The most common UNIX shell programs are the xe2x80x9cBournexe2x80x9d shell, the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shell, the xe2x80x9cTCxe2x80x9d shell, the xe2x80x9cKornxe2x80x9d shell, and the xe2x80x9cBASHxe2x80x9d shell. As well as using the shell to run commands, each of these shell programs have a built-in programming language that a user can use to write their own commands or programs. A user can put commands into a filexe2x80x94known as a shell scriptxe2x80x94and execute the file like a command or program. Shells invoke two types of commands: internal commands (such as set and unset) which are handled by the shell program and external commands (such as ls, grep, sort, and ps) which are invoked as programs.
One advantage of the UNIX operating system is that users can customize their working environment to suit their needs. For example, users can choose a default editor, a pager to display manual pages, a path to specify directories that are searched for commands, a default printer, a terminal type for use by the editor and the pager, a time-zone for displaying the correct time, and the shell program that is associated with the user""s terminal upon logging on to the system.
One challenge in today""s complex computing environment is moving a user from one system to another due to system changes or user relocation from one system to another system. Because of computer complexity and the amount of customizing a user may make to his or her environment, duplicating a user""s computing environment has become even more challenging. Recreating UNIX images, in particular, requires that numerous system parameters, including printer definitions, tty definitions (terminal definitions or the name of a particular terminal controlling a given job or even serial port definitionsxe2x80x94in UNIX such devices have names of the form tty*), network interfaces, user Ids, and passwords. Failure to duplicate all such parameters may result in the inability of the user to run key applications or access critical resources following such a system duplication. Challenges in present duplication schemes wherein the duplication is largely a manual effort include time consuming manual tasks performed by the user and/or system administrator and the fact that such manual tasks are prone to errors.
It has been discovered that user environment data can be duplicated from one workstation to another workstation in a semi-automated fashion. Initially, an automated data collection process collects user environment data from the old computer system. User environment data may include application program data, license information, tty settings, customized directories, and other user customized workstation environment variables. A list of workstations can also be used to duplicate a number of workstations, for example when a group of individuals are upgrading their workstations. The user environment data is stored for later duplication onto a new workstation. In one embodiment, the user environment data is stored onto a data storage area of a common server so that the new workstation can read the user environment data from the common server""s data storage area. In another embodiment, the user environment data is stored onto a removable computer operable medium, such as a diskette, for transporting and inputting into the new workstation. Duplicating the user environment settings on a new workstation involves reading the user environment data stored from the data collection process previously executed on the old workstation.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations, and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, inventive features, and advantages of the present invention, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.